KuriKuri Talk Show
by Kuriboh Kalap
Summary: Apa ini? Anda galau, resah, enasaran? Silahkan bertanya tentang bagian fic yang membuat Anda penasaran pada para karakter Inazuma Eleven di sini.  Tidak jelaskah? Tentu saja, ini hanyalah sekedar talk show dengan spoiler fic di sana-sini belaka.


**Kuri-Kuri Talk Show**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh and Her Ocs**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level 5 **

Di tengah sebuah panggung yang megah, kita dapat melihat sesosok makhluk aneh(?) serupa Kuriboh yang ada di kartu Yugi-Oh, tapi juga tidak mirip Kuriboh karena warnanya putih dan ia bersayap. Ah, mari kita lupakan saja penampilan aneh sang makhluk yang menjadi _avatar _dari _author_ kita yang satu ini.

Ada yang tanya ini fiksi apa? Mari kita katakan saja bahwa ini sebuah _talk show_. _Talk show_ kedua yang disponsori dan dibuat dan dipublikasikan oleh _author_-nya sendiri untuk berbincang-bincang dengan karakter Inazuma Eleven yang pernah tampil dalam fiksi buatannya.

Anda merasa ini gaje? Mohon maaf, karena memang begitulah esensi dari karya yang satu ini. Seperti apakah _talk show_ tidak jelas ini? Mari kita mulaai saja agar tidak berbulat-bulat sampai tiga paragraf.

"_Good day, minna! Welcome to_ 'Kuri-Kuri Talk Show'! sebuah _talk show_ inovatif (inovatif kata _loe_?) dengan slogan yang kreatif: 'Kuri-kuri-tan-tan!'!" Dan kita dapat melihat munculnya sosok makhluk tidak jelas yang sebelumnya sudah kita ketahui sebagai _avatar_ dari sang _author_, tentunya dengan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak ada benarnya.

"Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, _talk show_ ini adalah acara untuk berbincang-bincang dengan _chara_ Inazuma yang pernah bekerja sama dengan saya dalam pembuatan fic, dengan wawancara dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan rekreatif seputar fiksi-fiksi yang pernah memunculkan _chara _tersebut. Tentunya hanya fikisinya sang _author_ Kuri-bangke(woi!) yang satu ini, karena sang _author_ masih belum berani untuk meng-_interview_ tentang _fic_ _author-author_ lain. Bisa dibejek ntar," Dan sialnya, MC sial ini menghabiskan nyaris 60 _words _hanya untuk satu paragraf pembukaan yang tidak jelas dan bertele-tele ini.

"Nah, daripada saya kebanyakan ngomong sendiri, kita langsung saja sambut para _guest star_! Inilah dia, empat karakter yang paling sering muncul di ficnya sang authoor:"

"Mamoru Endou!" Muncullah sesosok kapten Raimon dengan senyuman riangnya, diiringi oleh lagu 'Maji de Kansha' yang memang sangat pas dengan pembawaannya.

"Shuuya Goenji!" Kemudian disusul oleh sosok pemuda berambut serupa bawang putih yang tersenyum simpul kepada para pemirsa, diiringi oleh lagu era showa(?) kebanggannya: Honno no Riyuu. Sebentar, tolong para fangirls jangan _nosebleed_ di tempat. Bica kotor nanti panggungnya. (plak!)

"Ichirouta Kazemaru!" Kali ini muncul sosok pemuda cantik berambut _turquoise_, diiringi lagu Mai Agare. Tentu saja dialah yang menjadi the _most lovely person_ dalam anime Inazuma Eleven.

"Terakhir, Yuuto Kidou!" Dan kita dapat melihat betapa berkilaunya _google_ dan jubah itu. Oh, _author_ benar-benar ingin memiliki satu saja jubah seperti itu. Apalagi kibaran jubah itu benar-benar pas dengan _backsound-_nya: Resistence. Ah, andai saja...

Err, baiklah. Mari kita langsung to the point saja tanpa terlalu banyak acara fangirlingan.

"_Konbanwa, minna_!" sapa sang MC dengan penuh semangat. Sekali lagi, bentuknya memang sangat dipertanyakan.

"_Konbanwa_," jawab keempat undangan, kompak.

"Ohoho, ini dia keempat _top star_ yang paling sering bekerja sama dengan author kita. Bagaimana perasaan kalian terhadap _author_ yang selama ini berkolaborasi dengan karakter kalian dalam ceritanya?" tanya sang MC. Sementara di _back stage_ sana sudah ada _author_ asli yang sudah H2C akan jawaban para chara-chara kesayangannya.

"Eh, siapa dulu nih yang jawab?" tanya Mamoru dengan snyum kaku. Ah, sepertinya dia agak grogi.

"Kidou dulu aja!" tunjuk Ichirouta, seenaknya.

"Eh? Baiklah. Hmm, sebenarnya tidak buruk juga bekerja sama dengan si author. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku galau. Kenapa yang di kebanyakan ficnya aku selalu dijadikan sepupunya Goenji?" Dan sekarang Yuuto malah balik bertanya.

"Sebenarnya hal itu berawal dari penuturan Devi Aishiro, yang sempat bilang bahwa dia ngeship pair ShuuYuu. Kemudian _author_-nya menyadari _chemistry_ kalian, dan akhirnya sering menjadikan kalian sebagai sepupu supaya nanti bisa di-_incest_~" Oke, satu jawaban nista.

"Berikutnya, Ichirouta-kun?" tutur MC.

"Kalau aku... entah kenapa merasa ada yang tidak waras dengan kepala author. Masa' aku yang gantengnya kayak gini malah sering dapat peran yang _super-girly-abiez _(?)?"

Hening.

Ah, tapi bagaimana ya Ichirouta. Masalahnya kau itu memang sudah asli CANTIK dari sononya! Dan Ichirouta terdiam sambil pundung.

"Eh, Shuuya-kun, silahkan!"

"Lho? Kenapa tidak ada yang menaggapi protesku?" Ichirouta cemberut. Sayangnya masih belum ada orang yang berani menanggapi Ichirouta.

"Kadang aku dijadikan terlalu OOC," komentar Shuuya. Benar-benar datar dan singkat.

"Ah, begitu ya? Masalahnya yang jadi _author_ itu memang galau dan labil, jadi kadang _chara_ utama juga yang kena imbasnya." Woi, bentar deh. Ini _talk show_ macam apaan sih? Kok yang kena hina malah _author-_nya mulu! ?

"Terakhir, Mamoru-kun?"

"Tentu saja berperan dalam karya-karya sang author sangat menyenangkan! Yah, tapi _sakka_ memang masih tetap nomor satu bagiku!" Tentu saja, jawaban khas seorang Mamoru Endou.

"Oke, pertanyaan kedua: pera dalam fic mana yang menurut kalian paling menantang untuk dilakukan?" tanya sang MC. Tetap dengan keceriaan berlebih layaknya dari awal sana.

"Oke, Shuuya-kun dulu yang jawab~"

"Menurutku, semuanya memiliki kesukaran tersendiri. Tapi yang paling susah bagiku adalah dalam fic 'Dark End Park' dan 'Doll'. Aku benar-benar kesulitan dalam memerankan adegan _gore_ dan kegilaan mental macam itu. Apa mungkin karena aku masih belum gila (?) ya?" Begitulah jawaban Shuuya. Cukup jujur dan lurus.

"Ichirouta sendiri bagaimana?"

"Menurutku, tentu saja fic 'Cross of Labyrinth'. Karena dalam fiksi tersebut aku jadi tokoh utama, dan mengekspresikan kegalauan yang 'aku' rasakan dalam fic itu sangatlah sulit. Aplagi ketika adeganku dengan Kidou. Sungguh, aku sebenarnya tidak sanggup bermain sadis macam itu! DX" Ternyata kita bisa melihat kesamaan problema pada Shuuya dan Ichirouta. Kalau Mamoru bagaimana ya?

"Kalau bagiku, yang paling menantang itu karakter yang kumainkan dalam fic 'Death Chorus'! menjadi Mamoru yang pendiam dan penuh misteri sangat menyulitkan buatku! Kalau peran sebagai Dark!Mamo atau Light!Mamo aku masih bisa mengatasi, tapi justru yang stoic ini agak menyusahkan bagiku." Terang Mmaoru secara jujur.

"Begitu ya. Terakhir, bagaimana dengan Yuuto-kun?"

"Semuanya susah."

What? Bagaimana bisa! ?

"Mau tahu kenapa? Itu karena hampir di semua fic aku jadi OOC! Dari fic bongkotan 'Surprise Rainbow Days' sampai 'Letter' itu peranku nggak ada yang beres! Yang jadi sepupu _tsundere_ lah, jadi orang kena iritasi mata lah, jadi _lover_ galau lah! Mana sih dari peranku yang pernah wajar itu! ? MANAAAA!"

Dan studio mulai kacau oleh amukan Yuuto.

*Mohon maaf, acara diputus sebentar. Kita lanjukan setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini*

"Ahaha, jumpa lagi dengan kami. Mari kita lanjut saja ke pertanyaan ketiga: siapa lawan main yang menurut kalian paling menarik?" Tanpa babibu, Mamoru langsung menjawab.

"Tentu saja semuanya menarik! Mereka semua membawakan peran dengan sangat hebat! Tak peduli siapa pun dari fic manapun, aku menyukai semuanya!" Aww, manis sekali kata-kata sang kapten mungil satu ini~

"Manisnyaaa~ Kemudian... err, Yuuto-kun?"

"Yang paling menarik? Aku rasa Goenji. Apalagi dalam perannya dalam fic Death Chorus dan Tasteless Heart. Perannya selalu membuatku penasaran, karena aku juga harus mangambil tindakan antisipasi sebagai sepupunya." Tukas Yuuto.

"Kalau Shuuya-kun?"

"Natsumi." Eeeh?

"Karena di fic manapun dia selalu membawakan karakter yang sama: nona besar yang sok banget," terang Shuuya, dengan ekspresi _stoic_ yang seolah tak peduli dengan tatapan membunuh yang terpancar dari sepasang mata cokelat krim di bangku penonton sana. Natsumi, siapa lagi.

"Hahaha. Kemudian, bagaimana dengan Ichirouta-kun?"

"Kalau menurutku pribadi, yang paling menyengangkan adalah ketika berakting dengan Miyasaka. Rasaya aku jadi natural sekali ketika berdialog dengannya." Ichirouta tertawa renyah.

"Kemudian, orang yang paling kalian harapkan bisa menjadi rekan kalian dalam fic buatan author ini siapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bermain bersama Kanon dan Masato. Mereka cucu Goenji dan aku kan? Sepertinya akan sangat menarik bila kami dipertemukan dalam suatu _fanfic_." Ucap Mamoru.

'Sayang sekali request tidak dapat terwujud dalam waktu dekat,' batin sang _author_ dari balik layar sana.

"Ichirouta-kun?"

"Hmm... Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran dengan seorang chara InaGO, Ranmaru Kirino. Banyak kabar berdesir bahwa dia cantik seperti aku(ngaku?) dan relasinya dengan Takuto Shindou dikatakan mirip dengan hubungan persahabatanku dengan Endou. Kurasa mereka berdua orang yang sangat menarik." jawab Ichirouta, yang nggak tahunya ngaku-ngaku cantik juga dia.

"Kalau Yuuto-kun?"

"Siapa ya? Mungkin Fudou."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena pasti akan menyenangkan bila nantinya si Fudou fudul itu diberi peran yang nggak beres." jawab Yuuto sembari memasang tawa sadis, dengan background neraka di belakangnya.

"Terakhir... aku ya? Hm, kurasa yang paling ingin kulihat perannya adalah Toramaru. Dia hanya pernah mucul sekali dalam fic 'Di Bawah Langit', dan perannya di sana cukup menarik. Kuharap nantinya ia akan lebih banyak lagi kemunculannnya." Shuuya tersenyum simpul.

"Begitu ya? Pertanyaan berikutnya: dari sekian fiksi yang telah ditulis author, karakter mana (selain karakter sendiri) yang paling ingin kalian coba perankan? Oke, Yuuto-kn dulu silahkan jawab."

"Sebenarnya... aku sangat ingin untuk mencoba berperan sebagai Gran dalam fic DC."

"WHAT! ?" Terang saja semua orang kaget.

"Sekali-sekali, aku ingin coba menjadi antagonis." Terang Yuuto.

"Oh, begitu kah? Kalau Mamoru-kun?"

"Aku menyukai semuanya! Rasanya rakus juga sih kalau bilang begini, tapi aku memang sangat ingin mencoba memerankan semuanya!" jawab Mamoru, antusias.

"Kalau Shuuya-kun bagaimana?"

"Peran yang paling ingin kuperankan... mungkin peran Fubuki dalam fic Dark End Park."

"Woi woi! Itu spoiler chapter 2 kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja aku ingin memerankannya." Tukas Shuuya. Keras kepala juga makhluk ini.

"Yang terakhir aku... kalau aku, kurasa yang paling ingin kucoba adalah peran Fubuki juga, dalam fic 'Story of Evil'. Dua bersaudara itu sangat_ adorable_ dalam _fic_ ini!" Ini hanya perasaan atau memang Ichirouta yang sudah mulai fanboyingan? (?)

"Oke, kali ini kita selesai sampai di sini dulu. Kenapa? Karena ini baru _opening_ dan kami hanya menanyakan beberapa hal _basic_ saja. Nah, untuk ke depannya, _readers_ sekalian diperkenankan untuk bertanya mengenai beberapa hal yang menyangkut dengan _fic-fic_ buatan sang _author. Stay tune_, karena bisa jadi nanti akan ada _minor _dan bahkan _major spoiler _di _talk show_ ini~ Ini merupakan kesempatan bagus(?) karena biasanya _author_ suka lupa jawab kalau kalian bertanya lewat media lain. Yah, maklum _author_ bejat itu pikun~" ucap sang MC. Over, seperti biasa.

"Dan _chara_ yang akan diundang di _chapter_ selanjutnya adalah..."

"Mamoru Endou, Hiroto Kiyama, Ryuuji Midorikawa, dan Fuyuka Kudou!"

"Silahkan mengirim pertanyaan via _review_, contohnya:"

"'Hiroto, apa kau terima-terima saja ketika disuruh jadi antagonis melulu?' Atau 'Toramaru ntar muncul di DC nggak? Perannya jadi apa?'"

Bentar. Pertanyaan kedua kayaknya nyepoiler banget. 0_0 Dan perasaan _chapter_ depan kan bukan waktunya Toramaru? 0_0

"_Nee, thanks for your attention to his creepy show and ask some question, please~"_

**Kuri-Kuri-Tan-Tan!**


End file.
